


There are no rivers to cross

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Irony and Angst, Orignally a tweetfic, Robot/Human Relationships, The Great Disaster (Destiny), Unhappy Ending, or right at the start of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Wei Ning is moonstruck, completely in love
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	There are no rivers to cross

Erianna is all silver-black elegance lovely as the night sky. Filigree enamel set in each delicate finger.  
When Wei had talked to her that first time, that first night, she thought she might be cold. She’s not. She is, brilliant. An air of superiority sure, resting ‘round her shoulders obvious as any cloak but Wei’d be lying if she said she minded it. Erianna has earned her confidence, she wouldn’t be the same without it. She’s proud and kind and _hers_.  


How could Wei think of anything else? Of anyone else?  


Through the long flight there, with battle plans long committed to muscle memory she reminisces.  
Her ghost takes over piloting, because Traveler knows she’s too overcome with the thousand tiny moments they’ve shared. Consumed by thoughts of her.

Of;

Electric current weaving them together in battle like fingers laced between two hands.

Static leaping between them when they kiss the first time, the second, the tenth, this morning and all in-between.

Giving Erianna her new favourite gun, (she hasn't said it's her favourite yet but she can always tell).

That perfect morning when a feather from Wei’s pillow stuck in her eye socket after first time they really shared a bed. The laughter that followed, how she kissed the shutter twice as tender as the down it dislodged.

The infinite expanse of memories yet to made, all things they’ve yet to do together and everything they’ll do again.  
The wonders they will find here when this battle- this war is won. The places she’ll want to explore and how Wei will follow, from the front of course. Harder to show off a perfectly executed fist of havoc if her 'trance is what takes them. It doesn’t actually matter though, they’ll do it together, Erianna will lead and she’ll defend her just to be gently scolded if she gets hurt. It’ll be an excuse to hold hands and stand a moment in her rift like always. Watch how Light plays off the perfect gloss of her armour, catches the silver metal skin. Another new memory of something she’s done a thousand times before.

Certain that her own two hands and this feeling are all she’ll ever need, Wei Ning steps out on the surface of the moon and feels alive.


End file.
